Talk:Warrior Norn armor
charr hide armor much? :Kinda, but completely diffrent... --84.24.206.123 16:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::I can see the resemblance in the male version but the female version looks more unique. Female version is rather nice I have to say. The male version doesn't look as good. ---- ''SavageX'' 16:11, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Omg. The helmet! Not that disgussting helmet!!...again!!! :Again with those lame horns... Sirocco 21:00, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::It would make my warrior look fat :( --Blue.rellik 21:17, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::News: All Warriors already are fat. =P--Darksyde Never Again 02:10, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::BLASPHEMY! MADNESS! --Blue.rellik :::::Sparta. They should have tried harder with the armor. Some of these obvious reskins are just freaking terrible. Especially Warrior Monument Armor. Sirocco 07:05, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Actually when you compare the male norn with the charr hide, the norn is a tad slimmer, and there are some other noticable differences. The detail is also much better on the norn.--Dice 15:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I was hoping for a armour that was more similar to the 15k Glads one. I mean norns don't wear much so why do their armour cover so much? It should be illegal for a GW armour to cover a lot of the body --Blue.rellik 22:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::theres no way its like charr hide, it has spikes on the other shoulder, complete difference!--Jafar The Swift 20:30, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: @ Blue.rellik : I actually like how it covers the whole body , it lives up to its armor vallue , unlike in other games where women wear a steel bra. @ Jafar : It is Charr mate , just take a good look and resemble them. - And now for myself , personally i think this is the best EotN armor , i dont like it allot but if i'd have to choose between all of them i'd choose the Norn. --'Oremir' 19:30, 8 September 2007 (CDT)\ :::::::::: The females seems to be a reskin of the Charr Hide armor, but the male is most obviously a warrior ancient armor with a sunspear helm. ::::::::::: Mmk... Neither of these is a reskin. Looking at the pauldrons gives it away right off the bat. Male ancient armor has really saggy pauldrons that don't really emphasize your shoulders, while these ones make them look huge. Ancient is also lacking in any spikes whatsoever. For the female set, yes, it does look very similar to charr hide, but the pauldrons are, again, completely different sizes. The skirts are also composed differently, and the spikes on the shoes are at different angles. yes, this armor set is similar to others, but still different.--65.103.233.201 00:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I like the female helmet. I wish the male version had one resembling it instead of that horrible sunspear crap. The male helm icon even looks like the female helm. They need to either update the icon or match the helm.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I hate the male pants. Under the belt it looks like warrior tyrian. They should of made it a skirt like the female, exposing more skin. Besides, real men wear skirts. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Warrior_Elite_Gladiator_armor http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Warrior_Elite_Templar_armor http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Warrior_Elite_Luxon_armor http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Warrior_Vabbian_armor http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Warrior_Monument_armor-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:50, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I LIKE THE BREEZE BETWEEN ME KNEES-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The male facing Braveheart anyone? THEY CAN NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!!! Phalmatticus 17:48, 28 August 2007 (CDT) yeah, the braveheart face rules. when i first looked at it i tought... BRAVEHEART!!!!11!!!, now i am heavily farming norn points, too bad for helmet, my warrior has lame hair... ~ Abbadon Is there a face painting for female? If not then I have wasted a good amount of time getting norn points. -Ajc2123 10:59 Eastern materials are completely diffrent than here it need monstrous fangs, monstrous claw and iron to make them not fur Facepaint makes you look like football fan.. I guess I should get it then, my warrior's current mix makes him look like a linebacker.--Isaac The Dark HOO HOO HOO FOOTBALL!!! :) Wyvern Stonehead 23:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC)Wyvern Stonehead The Icon for the male warrior helmet at the crafter and the prerelease sneek screen depict a different helmet than what you guys have in the page, which one is correct? (68.63.233.200 15:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I heard something about the sword helmet being different than the other ones, or its just the icon (?) ~ Abbadon321 it is either wear the helmet and not have the facepaint or have the paint and dont wear the helmet? or both? Materials? Why does this armor set require so much rare crafting materials? Others only need a little fur but this need a bunch of expensive claws and fangs? Not fair :( 70.247.245.236 19:01, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think everything but the helmet looks hot. (Female Norn armor) Only 3 more peices to go.-- NanoWarrior (Talk • ) 22:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) HoM Do the woads count for hall of monuments too, or do you have to buy that stupid helmet? 145.99.177.157 17:30, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :You only need everything but the headgear to add an armor to HoM, doesn't matter if the armor has a headgear or not. Woads will not be added to HoM no matter what. Some armors from Prophecies don't have headgear to begin with. Warrior is the only profession only core profession which has a headgear to match every single armor set.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Misled into buying the Helmet!! The Icon for this helmet looks WAY different than the helmet itself... before Wiki, I would buy pieces of armor just to see how they look and I regret the Norn Helmet since I bought it! The Icon makes it look like it covers your entire head and the horns go backwards. Very misleading! -Sir Guerbe-